organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kopilevic Crime Family
The Kopilevic crime family, is a Serbian-Croatian-Bosnian-Montenegrin based crime family, founded by Zlatan "The Don" Kopilevic. It is the most powerful crime family in Europe, and one of the biggest suppliers of guns, drugs in the world. Membership for the organization only includes Serbs, Croats, Bosniaks and Montenegrins. Other ethnicity, such as Slovenes, Macedonians, Bulgarians and Albanians are associated with the group but aren't full members. History Zlatan Kopilevic was born in 1972, in Belgrade, Serbian SFR. He was born into a criminal family, his father, Dragoslav, a notorious criminal. Criminals at the time only had to pay a fee to the Yugoslav government to keep doing what they did, and Dragoslav worked with other Serbs, Croats, Bosniaks and Montenegrins, making a sufficient amount of money during that time. Zlatan grew older, and following his father's footsteps, would also get involved in simple crime such as cigarette smuggling. But soon, Yugoslavia would dissolve, and the horrible Yugoslav Wars would take place. For the entire decade, Zlatan would serve in the Army, committing atrocities, and murdering for the Serbs. Zlatan left the war with nothing but violence and crime in his head, and his decision to start trafficking drugs was a result of circumstance, a devastated economy that had forced him to take up crime. He met up with his former compatriots, and met a few business partners as well. Chief among them were Dragomir Tomac, Nermin Borovac, Marinko Miocic, Zivko Novalic, Risto Zverotic, Borislav Mihailovic, Dusan Stoyanovic, Svetozar Kosanovic and Tihomir Lukic. They began buying bulk quantities of drugs from South American drug cartels, and re-selling them for triple the price in Europe. The profits were immense, and soon, from 2000 onward, the Kopilevic crime family began to slowly grow. The Early Years 2000-2006 In Rijeka, Croatia, Kopilevic would ally with another budding crime boss, Ninoslav Zatezic. Zatezic would become Kopilevic's very first true ally, working together with him to create a budding crime alliance. They would work on a deal which brought in money from guns and gambling together, across their territories. It was a joint project, that brought a lot of money. Soon, Kopilevic would ally with Mislav Delic, Zelimir Music and Petar Stojmenovic as well, creating a 5 family partnership. They would move drugs in and out of Serbia and Montenegro, Croatia and Bosnia and Herzegovina. The peace would not last, however, as in early 2001, a war would occur with another alliance, which would essentially continue non-stop until present day. A rival by the name of Filip Jolovic, with his underboss Nikola Popovic, worked together with four other crime families. Zoran Privanic, Aleksandr Artukovic, Bakir Elfic and Dimitrije Obradovic, the four other bosses of the crime families, agreed to an alliance with Jolovic. With this alliance, Jolovic waged war against Kopilevic. Massive shootings in Zagreb, Belgrade, Sarajevo and Podgorica occurred, killing dozens. A notable incident, occurring out of Europe, happened on a freeway near Las Vegas, Nevada. Novak Andric, Goran Pasic and Marko Bukvic, soldiers of the Jolovic alliance, were gunned down on their way to a Las Vegas casino. Police called the scene brutal, with dozens and dozens of AR-15 bullets laying waste to their SUV. It was believed to be perpetrated by Kopilevic and MC club allies in the US. Then a few days later, in Malmo, Sweden, two bank robbers with connections to Bukvic were killed. Luka Adzic and Milorad Labovic. Then again, in Ayia Napa, Cyprus, in a restaurant three more connected mobsters were killed. Aleksandr Kovacevic, Dusan Markovic and Predrag Subotic were all gunned down by what was suspected to be Kopilevic-Zatezic-Delic-Music-Stojmenovic hitmen. After the Las Vegas shootings, a big-time Albanian associate of Zlatan Kopilevic was kidnapped by Jolovic's Slovene associate. Sokol Ulqinaku, a major Albanian associate of Kopilevic, was kidnapped in Kosovo by Slovene gangster and Jolovic associate Vincenc Podobnik. Podobnik was a major key to Jolovic's drug lines through Slovenia, and Ulqinaku was a major key in Kopilevic's routes through Kosovo. Podobnik kidnapped Ulqinaku and held him for ransom. When he did this, Kopilevic was furious. He needed Ulqinaku and his gang to keep his supply in check, and without a route through Kosovo, Jolovic could take it over. With Ulqinaku in Podobnik's hands, he was tortured brutally. Kopilevic, very angry about this, sent a team of hitmen to Slovenia, to find the warehouse that Ulqinaku was being held. One of the hitmen, Dragan Angelov, a Macedonian gangster who had completed hits for gangs all over Southeast Europe, tracked down the location of Podobnik. He single handedly took down Podobnik and his thugs, killing them all by himself. He then took Ulqinaku and returned him to Kosovo, serving as his bodyguard. Kopilevic and the alliance were very happy with the return of Ulqinaku. Bakir Elfic, in Bosnia, had all of his trucks hijacked by Zelimir Music's lieutenant, Dragan Pavlovic, in a massive heist which netted the Kopilevic alliance almost 15 million dollars worth of stolen cargo. With the war going back and forth, an emergency meeting was called between Zatezic and Kopilevic in Sofia, Bulgaria. At a hotel in Sofia, they discussed how to take our Jolovic and his allies, but their plans would ultimately prove futile. A Montenegrin soldier underneath the control of Zelimir Music, by the name of Dragoslav Baricic, was to snipe Jolovic at one of his houses in Serbia. But it all went wrong when Zoran Privanic's lieutenant, Borko Izgoric from Croatia, found out about this plot and ultimately killed Baricic, in a brutal killing in Pogdorica, Montenegro. With the plot failed, Kopilevic and his allies called for a ceasefire in the war with Jolovic and co., and it was agreed to. After the ceasfire was called, business resumed as usual. A big business that became a major money-maker for all, was human trafficking. People were trafficked in and out of their territories, and big money was made. With no war going on, the years between 2004 and 2006 were peaceful. Kopilevic made legal business ventures in the construction, sanitation, financial, real estate and automotive sectors, which all became huge successes and fronts for his illegal activity. Millions and billions racked up on the tables of the former Yugoslav gangsters, as Kopilevic made allies with other Balkan crime bosses such as Kostandin Dobrashi, an Albanian mob boss who ran the Dobrashi clan, a large clan of Albanian mobsters who became sort of a hit squad to Kopilevic. Other organizations, such as the Bogomolov Bratva, ran by Dmitry "Dima the Killer" Bogomolov, a Russian/Ukrainian/Belarusian mobster, became close allies with Kopilevic, supplying him with the guns and drugs he needed to succeed in the underworld. Polish mob boss Siemowit Gudowicz also became a close ally of Kopilevic, and soon Kopilevic had all the pieces in place to become the most powerful mob boss in the world. 2006-2010 By 2006, the Kopilevic crime family was on it's way to becoming the most powerful criminal organization in Europe. Kopilevic and his underbosses, Nermin Borovac, Marinko Miocic, Zivko Novalic and Risto Zverotic, were notable celebrities in the former Yugoslavia. Police in the countries of the former Yugoslavia essentially did the bidding of the Serbo-Croatian mafia, as governments soon fell into the control of these organizations. Obradovic and his crime family even had a deal set up with Slovenian parliament members. Things were swell for the big ten Serbo-Croatian-Bosnian-Montenegrin crime families. Essentially controlling Europe from the countries of Serbia, Montenegro, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Slovenia and Macedonia, these gangsters of South Slavic origin turned the underworld of Europe on it's backside. The Russians, such as Bogomolov, took a step back to admire the growth in power of these organizations, becoming the closest allies to these organizations. Other organizations, such as the American-based Mafia, and the drug cartels, also were allied up with Kopilevic and the other organizations.